Dust
by Voltaire Rousseau
Summary: Tsunami Kurai is Kuchiki Byakuya's imperial agent. She also bears a dark secret, a secret that shall never be revealed. Will Byakuya find out what it is? Or will he ignore the signs? Warnings inside. OC, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Dust Chapter One

Voltaire: Okay, here Byakuya Kuchiki has an imperial agent. Her name is Tsunami Kurai. She abso-freaking-lutely hates the bastard. But, she has no other choice but to work for him. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warnings: Swearing, blood, Byakuya's rudeness. And his stick-up-the-ass-ness. Masturbation.

Chapter One: The Silent Code

Socked feet quietly shuffled under the gaze of Rokubantai taicho Kuchiki Byakuya. His piercing gaze seemed to cut through the top of Tsunami's bowing head. He lifted the rolled parchment that she had placed before him when she walked in. Opening it, Byakuya read. Once he was finished, he rolled it back up and put it back in its original spot. The dark haired noble could feel Tsunami's nervousness. It wasn't often that information got to him this fast. Somehow it seemed, suspicious. Or fishy, depending on the person in thought. Maybe she was trying to find some way for him to let her go? No, Byakuya would never do that. Tsunami Kurai was an amazing agent. So swift in movement, thorough, not to mention beautiful. Her deep black hair almost looked blue when in the right light. She was a strong girl, and she was also a little rebellious, choosing to wear white and red instead of black. Tsunami always said that she wasn't a ninja, so she wouldn't wear all black unless it was truly necessary.

"So, Tsunami," Byakuya watched as the muscles in her back tensed. She always hated it when he called her by her first name and he knew it. "are you by any chance looking for a way to leave this job I have appointed you?" Tsunami growled almost silently. Man, this guy really was an ass...

"No, Lord Kuchiki, I am simply trying to meet your demands." She nearly growled it, but decided to stay in her place. Byakuya smirked a little. This woman was so easy to mess with. Suddenly she said, "I apologize if I have offended you in any way, Lord Kuchiki. May you live long and prosper."

Byakuya 'hmm'd. "So polite, even when lying."

Tsunami's back muscles tensed again, causing a mischievous grin to crawl up the noble's face. He walked up next to her still kneeling form and laid a hand on the small of her back. "You will never leave me. I paid for you, and that means you are mine."  
Byakuya straightened again and slipped his stoic mask back on. "You may leave now." And with that the woman got up and left the place.

Byakuya watched as his agent left. She ran out of the place as if her life was on the line. He chuckled to himself, his mask falling down again. Tsunami always had an odd effect on him. Whenever he saw her, he thought those inappropriate thoughts that got his blood pumping. Even now, as he thought about his thinking, all the blood in his body went from his brain to a not so little area 'down south.'

'I really must cease these perverted thoughts, but it seems to be impossible. She is just so beautiful.' Byakuya quietly snuck one of his hands to the front of his tented hakama. He moaned quietly and his eyes slipped closed as he reached inside and grasped his hot erection. Another moan, louder this time, escaped his throat as the contact went to his head, sending delicious chills up and down his spine.

"Mmm, that's nice..." the noble groaned. Byakuya stroked his arousal, squeezing hard at the damp, blushing head. Tiny pearls of precum dripped down the hard-as-steel shaft, the newfound slickness wetting his moves, making his hand go faster. He imagined Tsunami on her knees in front of him, between his spread legs. She had her breasts on him, squeezing around his inflamed cock and licking the sensitive slit. He imagined her looking up at him with her large lilac colored eyes. Her plump lips closed around the head and suckled, causing a lovely, deep moan to crack through Byakuya's lips. She sucked harder and moaned at the same time, and that was it. His orgasm hit him like a menos grande on a wonderful cocktail of maximum strength stimulants. Byakuya came hard, coating his hand and a small part of his hakama in his hot seed.

Byakuya sat there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of his powerful orgasm. He quickly removed his hand and cleaned himself off before changing. After settling in a beautiful blue and grey yukata, the noble slipped into his warm futon. 'It makes me sad that Tsunami hates me. I love her so much it hurts.' Byakuya rolled onto his side and curled up beneath the covers. Another sad thought came to mind just as the sad noble closed his beautiful grey eyes.

'It seems love just never wants to stay with me.'

=PAGE BREAK=

Tsunami sat quietly beneath her favorite Sakura tree. A sigh left her lips as she watched the light pink petals fall. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 'Why is he like that? The man creeps me out. But, every time I go to see him, my heart flutters. Why do I feel this way? It's so strange...'

A cool breeze blew by and Tsunami looked up at the night sky.

'What does this feeling mean?'

Voltaire: well? What did you think? Sorry it's so short. I didn't mean for it to be like that. I'll update in a few days or so. If any of you want Tsunami's information, just PM me. I'm sorry about the maestro in the first chapter, it just felt right. If there are any mistakes, please KINDLY let me know in a review of a PM. No one likes it when their story is bashed upon. If it were me, I would consider it cyber bullying. No one likes that either. The only reason why this private message is so long is because I'm trying to get over one thousand words. I am extremely grateful that you read the first chapter. Please give me feedback! And, even though summer is right around the corner, that doesn't mean I'll be able to update faster. The only way I can update is on the school computer.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Haitus

Dust ch2

This fanfiction is on haitus. Sorry guys. I need more feedback and inspiration.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dust Ch. 2: Looking For Angels  
Voltaire: I'm baaaaaack. Sorry for being gone so long. One of my friends had committed suicide and I got knee surgery. I was waiting and waiting and waiting for someone to actually REVIEW this story but hey, now I'm happy. I'm sorry I haven't put up a sequel for I Want You, and it will be called I Need You. How does that sound?  
Okay, I made a little mistake with my description on chapter one. Tsunami doesn't exactly hate Byakuya, she doesn't really know how she feels about him. He scares her, to say the least. In case you didn't notice, Tsunami has lilac colored eyes (a very light purple. Like Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight. If you don't know him, just google images him.) and deep black hair.  
The song I listened to while writing to this is Looking For Angels by Skillet.  
I'll stop blabbering now. Read.**

=PAGE BREAK=

Tsunami crouched low in the tree branches. All of last night, she felt her boss's reitsu poking at her, teasing her. That man was such a creep. Although there was something about him that almost seemed...protective. Like he was saying that he was the only person allowed to touch her. The girl fingered the tightly wrapped bandages* adorning her throat. She stared at the sky, realizing after a moment that she had to see her boss in ten minutes. Tsunami swiftly shunpo'd to the Kuchiki estate, silently cursing at herself for letting this asshole walk all over her. Now there was nothing she could do about it.

=THE KUCHIKI ESTATE=

A solemn sigh left the lips of one Kuchiki Byakuya. He could feel Tsunami's troubled reitsu from here. What did she think of him? She would hand in reports of rival clans and sometimes do a little undercover work. It wasn't like he didn't pay her for her hard work. No, he paid her a lot. Enough to buy her own apartment, furniture, appliances, even more clothes. He knew that all she had to wear was her red and white uniform and a black one for funerals. Not that she ever went to any. _'Did she?' _The noble asked himself. He never saw her at any of the funerals. Maybe she went after everyone else left, to pay her respects in solitude.

There was something about Tsunami that really concerned him. She was so thin. Sure, her large breasts made up for it, but he shouldn't be able to see her ribs through her uniform. '_What does she eat? Does she eat? Or does she starve herself? No, that doesn't seem like her. Tsunami must have a high metabolism, is all. Yes, that's it...' _Although it sounded right, it didn't feel right. Byakuya sat up in bed and grabbed his journal and a fountain pen. "Note to self; invite Tsunami over for dinner." The noble mumbled to himself as he wrote. Maybe letting her stay for dinner could melt the ice between them.

_'More like melt the glacier...'_

-THE NEXT MORNING...-

Morning came quickly, as did the whole day. You would think that since Byakuya was looking forward to tonight, the day would crawl. But no, it was already dark and he could feel Tsunami's reitsu getting closer and closer...until she was standing in his doorway. Tsunami got down on her knees and bowed respectfully, scooting a thick scroll towards him.

"Kuchiki-Sama, this is all the information of the Itari Clan."  
Byakuya lifted the scroll and looked through it. The words seemed unimportant, but he knew they were. "It appears the Itari Clan is planning to overthrow me. That cannot happen, Tsunami-Kun. I need you to keep that from happening, understood?" Dropping the scroll, the noble got to his feet. Tsunami stood, brushing off her hakama pants. Suddenly, Tsunami's lips were captured in a kiss. Her lilac eyes went wide as saucers, she brought her bandaged hands up and pushed on his shoulders. Byakuya held her wrists in one large hand, holding her against a decorated wall. He forced her mouth open with a hand at her chin, thrusting his tongue in her warm mouth. Tsunami continued to fight but it was to no avail. Air was beginning to diminish, her vision was becoming foggy. Sensing her distress, Byakuya pulled away. Just as he did, a slap landed on his right cheek.

"How _dare_ you!" Tsunami gasped. She pulled her hands away and massaged the bruises that began to appear. Why did he do that? "I have to go." Her voice was different. It seemed to crack as if she were about to cry.

"Tsunami-Kun..." She stopped him with a very pointed glare. "We are not friends. Do not call me that. I quit." And with that, Tsunami left. Byakuya didn't seem to have neither the energy nor the courage to go after her. He went too far, kissing her like that. _'And for that long...'_  
Byakuya walked tiredly to his chambers and changed into his nightclothes. 'I made her quit...now I will never see her again...' The noble slipped under the covers and for once, had a dreamless sleep.

=PAGE BREAK=

Her body shook and trembled like a leaf in the wind. _'I can't believe he kissed me!'_Tsunami climbed into her comfy bed and curled under the thick comforter. He had never gone so far as to kiss her before. Sure, he would speak in that husky voice and place a warm palm on the small of her back to keep the muscles from twitching every time he called her by her first name. He even said that she belonged to him! _'He's a jerk who needs professional help from a certified therapist.' _  
Still shaking, Tsunami finally fell asleep. For once, her sleep was not plagued with nightmares and bad dreams*.

**Voltaire: okay, I know it's short, but I have like NO ideas nowadays. That really bites. I really hope you guys liked this. Thank you so much for reading this and faving and following. Especially the reviews!  
**

***Tsunami is covered in scars from her past. Literally. She hides them with bandages.**

***There IS a difference between nightmares and bad dreams. Trust me on this. I would know.**

**Special thanks go to...  
Red Cr0w: thank you! And yes, Byakuya is a perv...**

** HarunaOno: thank you!**

** EbonyAlchemist: yes...bad Byakuya! Go to your corner!**

** Tsukiakari no Ha: see! We're not the only ones with dirty thoughts! And yes, I am a perverted sixteen year old girl. Thank you!**

**I love you guys so much! Especially those who reviewed I Want You. Except Me Myself And I...I don't even know if their review was a flame or not...but it sounded rude to me! But, flames are used to roast marshmallows, boil water for my ramen, and light my grill for steak, corn on the cob, onion, chorizo, and grilled potatoes. And salmon. I love salmon.  
**

**Ja ne! Voltaire Rousseau (review please!)**


End file.
